Miss Independent
by Zinnia99
Summary: This is a songfic. Jinx is at home thinking about how she met Wally for the first time and how their relationship grew over time. R&R please.


**_Author's Note: _**I like Flinx a lot, so here's a songfic for them based on a Teen Titan's AMV (Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson) I saw on Youtube.

I would advise you to listen to Miss Independent when you read this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Miss Independent.

* * *

Jinx was sitting on the couch, while she waited for Wally to come home from patrol. She thought about how they came a long way from when they first met. Before, they once were enemies, now they were both heroes.

* * *

Jinx used to be the leader of the Hive Five. She sometimes went on solo missions to have some free time for herself, and to actually succeed in getting some loot. She trained her very hardest, so that she could be a force to be reckoned with. Her fierceness and leadership skills kept her teammates in check. Most would say Jinx was intimidating without her team because they held her back, and were terrible excuses for villains.

Jinx wasn't afraid of anything or that's just what it looked like if you saw her. She would do anything to get what she wanted. She wasn't afraid of Raven or even Slade for when she worked for him. Then, one day Kid Flash came and had to ruin her fun, while she was robbing a museum. There was a gust of wind, and seconds later her whole team was in a pile, and all their stolen loot was put back into their rightful places.

"You know, you should really find better team members, maybe some with brains." Kid Flash said as he stopped running and smiled at her. When he looked at her he instantly knew that this girl was different than anybody else he ever met. He liked her as soon as he looked at her.

"Who are you?" Jinx said grimly, and annoyed that he had stopped her team and was starting to mock her.

"Kid Flash," He said as he stared at her some more, "You?"

"Jinx," She said as she sent hexes to him.

He quickly dodged them and ran up to her. She kept shooting hexes out of her anger until she finally got him in the leg. He stopped and limped for a second before he grinned at her.

"You know I'm going to have to take the stuff you took back, right?" Kid Flash said.

"Actually, you don't have to. You can just leave, and get out of my way and let me continue with my business. I'll pretend I didn't see you, and you can do the same.

"Actually, I'm not that good at pretending I haven't seen pretty girls with pink hair robbing museums. I wonder why." Kid Flash smirked as he dodged a hex she had sent at him after he said that.

He ran, and took everything that she had taken, so he could put them in their rightful places. Seconds later after she had turned to look at her team, she turned back around and saw a red rose on the floor.

The next time that she saw him was when she was going solo. She was coming back from robbing a jewelry store when she saw him. She was going through a dark alleyway, so that she wouldn't get caught. A man popped out of nowhere and grabbed her wrists and held on tightly. She tried to get free, but his grip was too strong.

"Let me go!" Jinx cried with a feral hiss.

"I don't think so, Beautiful." The man said with a chuckle.

"Well, we'll have to see about that." A voice said from the darkness in the alley.

A flash of red and yellow had appeared, Kid Flash. He looked angry, actually he looked pissed off. It was hard to imagine the speedster who always joked around, to look so mad. He ran up to the man, and punched him the face which forced him to release Jinx. After Kid Flash checked to make sure that she wasn't hurt, he turned to the man and punched him the face repeatedly until his face was bloody.

"Don't touch her again. You're lucky that I'm a hero or else you would be dead right now. Stay away from her. Got it?" Kid Flash said with a dark, grim face.

The man nodded and ran off. He never looked back, as he feared for his life.

"Are you okay?" Kid Flash said calmly.

"Yeah," Jinx answered as she checked herself for any bruises and scratches besides the ones forming on her wrists.

"No, you're not. Look at the bruises on your wrists. They look pretty bad." He said as he stepped closer to inspect her injuries.

"I don't need your help," Jinx said as she yanked her wrists back to prevent him from looking at them, "I could've taken care of him myself, but you had to come and be the hero."

"I was just trying to help." Kid Flash said.

"Well, I don't need it." Jinx said as she started to turn around.

She turned around to see if he was following her, but there was nobody in sight. She started to look forward, but something caught her eye, a rose.

After her experience with Victor Stone, or as he is better known Cyborg of the Teen Titans, Jinx didn't trust so easily, much less like someone.

But, after fighting Madame Rouge with Kid Flash, she felt different. She might've liked him a little bit, but nothing more. Anyways, that would've been crazy. Jinx, the leader of the Hive Five, falling for a Titan, that's like saying Gizmo has hair. No way in heck is that happening. Or is it?

Jinx thought about the possibility of her actually, even, loving Kid Flash weeks after fighting Madame Rouge. She even stopped committing crimes to help clear her mind. The words that Kid Flash had said after they fought Madame Rouge echoed in the back of her mind.

"You don't have to do this anymore," Kid Flash said unaware of hitting a nerve, "You have a choice."

"My name is Jinx for a reason. I'm bad luck, good was never an option for me." Jinx replied with her anger growing every second.

"How would you know if you never tried to be good," Kid Flash said with a sad smile on his face, "Come with me."

"I can't." Jinx said with a sad look on her face.

He had left his signature red rose for her once again, and she picked it up as she saw him running off into the distance. She had smiled.

She had to find out if she really loved Kid Flash, so she broke into a jewelry store for the first time in weeks. She didn't take a single thing. She just waited until she saw the familiar red head. Sure enough he came, but he looked confused seeing that she hadn't taken anything.

"Aren't you going to take anything?" He asked.

"No, I just wanted to say hi." Jinx said with a smile.

"Oh," Kid Flash said with a slight blush, "Well then, hi."

They both left soon after that. She knew she loved him from seeing him. She saw it in those sparkling blue eyes of his. She knew she could trust him, and that he really loved her. She understood why he had said she could come with him. He saw that she was more and believed in her. He was the missing part of her that she didn't have. He actually wanted to help her. She wanted to play it safe, but she knew he was the one. Kid Flash was the one for her.

Jinx was packing her stuff, but when she felt a rush of air behind her, she smiled to herself.

"Where are you going?" Kid Flash asked.

"With you," Jinx said quietly.

He heard what she said had just said just fine, but he had to be sure that she actually meant it.

"Can you repeat that," Kid Flash said with a smirk, "I think my hearing is getting bad because of all this running."

"I said I'm going with you Kid-." Jinx started to say, but was cut off.

"Wally," Kid Flash said, "My name is Wally West."

"Why are you telling me your identity," Jinx said confused, and slightly angered, "I'm a villain remember?"

"For some reason, I doubt that you still are, especially since you're coming with me." Kid Flash said.

Kid Flash had picked her up bridal style and ran to his apartment.

"Welcome to your new home Jinxie." Kid Flash said after he put her down.

"Kid Flash, I don't know if you feel the same way but-." Jinx said while she was cut off by Kid Flash kissing her.

"I think I do, Jinxie." Kid Flash said after he kissed her.

"I love you." Jinx said.

"I love you more." Kid Flash said.

"Whatever." Jinx smirked as she shot a small hex at him which made him let out a yelp.

After a couple of months, she had her new life set up. She was an honorary Titan and worked alongside Wally as he preferred she called him that. Jinx had been accepted fairly quickly by almost all the Titans, but Robin was still cautious. She eventually proved herself to him and got his trust. She learned many things about her redhead boyfriend: his favorite color, favorite movies, things to do, his fears, and that he eats enough food to feed a small army due to his fast metabolism. He learned things about her as well, but only if she was willing. He never pushed her, just one of the many things that she loved about him. She loved him and he loved her. Everyone could see that.

* * *

Unaware that Wally had arrived Jinx still was lost in thought. He had gotten home 10 minutes ago, but she hadn't turned around when he opened the door which worried him.

"Jinxie, are you okay?" Wally asked as he snapped his fingers in front of her face, worry on his face making his blue eyes and freckles stand out more than usual.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." Jinx said.

"What were you thinking about?" Wally asked curious of her thoughts.

"Umm…" Jinx started, but stopped.

'You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Wally said with a thoughtful, understanding look.

"I was thinking about how you should get your fingers out of my face before you lose them." Jinx said with a small grin.

"That sounds like a good idea." Wally said with a smile as he moved his fingers out of her face.

"I was thinking about when we first met and got together." Jinx said.

"Awww. You did Jinxie! I knew you loved me." Wally said as he ran around the room to avoid getting hit by a hex.

He stopped when he saw that Jinx was still on the couch, just watching him run for no reason.

"I was serious Wally." Jinx said.

"I know. I was too." Wally said as he sat next to her.

She turned and kissed him on the lips to prevent him from talking. His eyes went wide from such a gesture from her.

"Wow, I didn't know you had that in you Jinx." Wally said as he blushed as red as his hair.

"Well, I do." Jinx said with a smirk.

"You don't have to be strong all the time Jinx. I know that you grew up on your own and had to fend for yourself." Wally stated.

"I know Wally," Jinx said quietly, "It's out of habit."

"I love you, Wally." Jinx said.

"I love you too Jinxie," Wally said.

"I hate it when you call me that." Jinx said.

"I know." Wally said with a small chuckle as he kissed Jinx.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well that's it you guys. I hope you guys liked it. If you have any ideas for any oneshots or stories that I can do, send me a PM or leave it in a review. Thank you for reading this. Leave a review to let me know how I did. If there are any errors or anything else that could be fixed feel free to let me know.

Revised (10-29-13): I have removed the lyrics from the story because I have been informed that they break a rule in this site.


End file.
